We Are Boys!
by Square Root of Three
Summary: They put on a dress, just like a girl. They curled their hair, just like a girl. They curtsied, sat, and even walked like girls. The only problem was... they WEREN'T girls. And if the adults weren't smart enough to figure it out, then they'll just have to tell them: They are definitely NOT girls; they are boys! Young Hikaru and Kaoru. One-shot.


Chapter 1: We Are Boys!

**Just something I thought of as a one-shot, inspirited by the picture of when the twins were little that I have as my cover. They didn't look particularly happy, so I decided to explain everything a bit. Enjoy!**

**~Square Root of Three √3**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._**

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru picked at their fancy, frilly dresses that their mother had made them put on. They each were forced to put on a girl's wig with their hair tied up with white ribbons into pigtails. Their dresses were identical, the only difference being the colour. The older twin's dress was blue while the younger's was pink. They could easily pass as girls.

"The guests will be arriving soon," their mom walked up to them and kneeled down so that she was the same height as them. Placing her hands on both their shoulders, she smiled proudly at how they looked in her dresses. "Make sure to behave yourselves."

The two boys remained silent until their mother walked away. This was a big party, they knew. After all, it was to celebrate them turning six-years-old and entering the first grade this year. All of their relatives and family friends had been invited, so even for the pranksters, they knew that they couldn't mess this one up.

"Hey, Kaoru," Hikaru frowned and turned to face his brother. "do you like your dress?"

Kaoru shook his head no and returned his brother's frown. "I hate pretending to be a girl whenever mother has guests over."

The two of them sighed. Their mom was a fashion designer who specialized in clothing designs for girls and woman. Even before the twins had been born, she had always wanted a girl to test her clothes on. Since she didn't get what she wished for, she made her sons do it anyway. None of their mother's friends even know the twins' real gender.

The two walked down the narrow hallway of their house until they reached the kitchen. The chef was so busy preparing meals for the guests, that he didn't even notice them enter the room. The brothers looked at each other and grinned – it would be okay to take just _one_ cupcake, right? After all, they looked so good and surely the guests wouldn't mind if the birthday boys grabbed a bite to eat because they were _so_ hungry...

"What do you think you're doing?!" they looked up to see the chef's angry face right in front of theirs. "Your mother told me specifically not to let you boys eat anything before everyone arrived. Go on now!" He quickly covered the cupcake tray with a cloth and shooed the boys out.

Hikaru's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry..." he whined.

Kaoru nodded in understanding and led his brother out of the room. "Let's go play with our video games until the guests arrive."

Walking back to their room, the two took out their Nintendo DS and turned on the power. After several minutes, they were still staring at a blank screen. Pressing furiously at the buttons, Hikaru huffed in annoyance before throwing it onto the floor like a piece of trash. "It's broken!"

At that minute, the first of the guests arrived and a loud _DING DONG_ rang throughout the house. The twins lay on their bed and groaned; now that the guests have arrived, they'll have to greet every single one of them with a fake smile. Then, all the adults will request for hugs, kisses, and give them compliments that they both knew were just to be nice. Next, would be their least favourite part – the pinching of the cheeks.

"Maybe we can hide here and no one will notice..." Hikaru hopelessly suggested.

"Girls!" They heard their mother call from downstairs. That would be them. "Come down to greet the guests!"

They walked slowly down the stairs, taking as long as humanly possible to reach the front door. Their parking lot was filled with limos. Some of the woman actually _squealed _when they saw the twins and immediately ran up to them, arms open, as if expecting to get a hug.

The boys stifled back a sigh. Let the torture begin.

They stood ridged as a stick as they were hugged by every single person that walked through their door. Honestly, they liked the men better; their smiles seemed more sincere and they shook their hands instead of giving kisses.

When it was dinner time they were absolutely sick of hearing comments such as "Wow, you girls really have grown over the past year!" or "You girls look absolutely gorgeous in your dresses!" Some had even complimented on how they sat with their legs closed, just like grown-up ladies. Oh, how they hated those classes about acting like girls.

After they all ate and were full, their mom got everyone's attention and the room became quiet. "As you all know, it's Hikaru's and Kaoru's birthday today." There was a loud cheer while the twins struggled to maintain their smiles. "Any last comments from you girls on your last day of being five?"

The boys got up, just like they did every year, and stood on a chair so that everyone could see them. They exchanged looks before grinning and facing the audience.

"There's something we've wanted to tell you..." Hikaru started.

"We've been meaning to say it for a while now..." Kaoru continued.

Murmurs rose in the crowd and everyone was listening intensely at them. They risked a glance at their mother, who was smiling at them and encouraged them to go on. There was pride in that smile. Oh, how fun it would be to see the happy look on her face be wiped off in an instant.

In one quick action, they tore off their wigs, revealing their real hair. They ripped off the precious dress that their mom had worked oh-so-hard on.

"We're sick of you adults not being able to figure this out," they started simultaneously. "so we're just going to tell you."

"We are _boys_!"

And you can just imagine the horrified look on their mother's face.

* * *

**Awh, the twins are just so much fun to write. I've always wondered why they were dressed up as girls in that picture... XD**

**Thanks for reading and _leave a review on your way out!_**

**~Square Root of Three √3**


End file.
